


Soul Mates

by MaliciousPanders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Rape, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliciousPanders/pseuds/MaliciousPanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is badly abused and Sent to La Push With Sirius and Remus Will he find happiness? Or will he be doomed to live abused life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

SOULMATES  
Harry is badly abused and sent to La Push with Sirius and Remus. Will he find happiness? Or will he be doomed to live abused life.  
Pairing:- Harry/Jacob/Paul  
________________________________________  
There was an eerie silence over the Dursley's house hold. Hidden in a Small cupboard under the stairs sat a very skinny boy rocking backwards and forwards softly sobbing as he cradled his broken wrist into his chest.

Vernon happened to be passing the door when he heard the sobbing. His face turned an angry purple colour and slammed his meaty fist into the door making the skinny under fed boy jump and close his eyes, hopping not to get punished for being to loud.

Vernon hearing the boy quieten down before heading up the stair case to his bedroom that he shared with his wife Petunia. Stripping off his shirt and getting into his enormous boxer shorts he climbed into the bed, Making Petunia shift in her sleep as one side of the bed dipped very low.

The small boy noticing everyone was asleep slipped out of his cupboard/bedroom and snuck into the kitchen. Opening the fridge and peeked in, spying some left overs in the back of the fridge, pulling it out slowly as to not make a lot of noise. He got a spoon and quickly ate the the small amount of food that was on the plate. Just as he was about to finish the food off when the light flashed on, and in all his disgustingly fatty glory stood the boys Uncle. Vernon paled in rage and grabbed the boy by the throat and threw at the wall. With a dull thud the boy landed on the ground and hung his head in hopes that he wouldn't get punished.

Vernon not caring how small the boy made himself, he broke the plate and grabbed the shards of porcelain and stalked towards the cowering child and proceeded to hack away at the screaming boy. Petunia ran down the stairs as fast as her horse like bod would take her. Dudley rushed to the phone and dialled 911.  
Petunia grabbed her husbands hand to stop him from slashing at the small boy but all Vernon did was back hand her sending her flying into the kitchen table. Dudley rushed to his mothers side and then jumped up and got his baseball bat ands rushed down the stairs.

"Dad Stop and I wont hurt you"

Vernon turned around and stared at his son.

"You don't know what your doing Dudders. This FREAK..."

he emphasized this with a kick to the boys ribs.

"...was eating our food, he needs to be punished"

Petunia got to her feet unsteadily,

"Leave the boy alone Vernon"

Vernon glared at his wife, and stalked over to her and grabbed her by the throat and squeezed.

"You will NOT tell me what to do u are my WIFE not someone I respect enough to listen to"

Dudley brought the bat around and whacked Vernon on the side of the head. Instead of being knocked unconscious, instead his face became a putrid purple colour and grabbed the bat off of his son and rammed it into the side of his head with a sickening crunch sound as his skull broke. Petunia let out a wail of despair as her child fell to the ground. Vernon then turned on his wife and hit her in the legs breaking the both of them. Then he grabbed her with a tight bruising grip and spread her legs. He impaled himself over and over again into her. After Vernon finished raping Petunia with his own cock he grabbed hold of the baseball bat and positioned the larger end at her opening before thrusting it in. Petunia screamed in agony, the boy hearing his Aunty screaming the way she was, stood up and jumped on his uncle swinging a shard of porcelain inot his uncles neck.  
Vernon let go of Petunia and grabbed at his neck where the porcelain was sticking out of his neck.

Just then the kitchen door was kicked in and guns aimed on Vernon who know was on his feet. Vernon realising he was out numbered, dropped to the ground and passed out.  
The Paramedics ran into the house tending to the three injured people while putting a white sheet over the obese body of Dudley Dursley.

\- 1 day later -

The police stood over the small body of the boy, he opened his eyes and stared up at them. The nicer looking officer lent forward and smiled kindly at him.

"Now Harry, can you tell me what happened?"

The boy blinked,

"My name isn't Harry its freak"

The nice police officer sat on the chair next to the bed looking stunned. The sterner police officer stepped forward and placed a hand on his partners shoulder.

"Now little one our names are Officer Brent and he is Officer Samson, we know for a fact that your real name Is Harry James Potter"

The boy now knowing his true name gapped at them.

"but Uncle Vernon always said my name was either boy or freak"

Officer Brent shook his head in disgust at the fat whale of a man. He then reached forward and brushed a lock of hair behind Harry's ear.

"No dear boy your name is Harry and it will always be Harry"

Harry smiled and beamed at them. He then looked at them with a questioning look on his face.

"What about Aunty Petunia?"

The men grimaced at the question.

"Your Aunts in a coma Harry, they do not know if she will awaken, and Harry I'm sorry to say your cousin Dudley didn't make it"

Harry closed his eyes and felt tears squeeze through. The two men reached over and wrapped their arms around Harry as he cried.

\- 1 week later -

Petunia passed away three days into staying in the Hospital. When Harry was informed he broke down completely he wouldn't talk to anyone and he wouldn't eat. The doctors had no idea what to do.

They ended up putting tubes into him so they could give him the nutrition that he needed.

\- Hogwarts -

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office just staring at the letter he had received from an order member he sent to check up on his tool. Growling he set it alight in his rage he also threw a priceless artifact at the door just ass it opened to let in Minerva McGonigall.

Minerva paled slightly thinking on how close that statue was to her head. Taking a deep breath she walked over to the table and stared.

"You wanted to see me?"

Albus looked at her and grinned at her,

"I need you to do something for me."

Minerva blinked and sat down, with her feet crossed under the chair. Albus lent forward and leered at her.

"I need you to go to Prince Charles Memorial Hospital in Surrey England and pick up our sick Boy hero"

Minerva gasped and covered her mouth.

"Harry is sick? What happened?"

Albus sat back and gritted his teeth.

"I do not know what happened but he is in hospital"

Minerva nodded and looked at him.

"When did you want me to go?"

Albus lent back in his chair and grinned at her.

"As soon as possible my dear"

She nodded and left the office.

\- In the Hospital with Harry-

Minerva stood in the doorway looking in on the small underfed boy who was sitting at the window just staring out. She walked over and knelt in front of him.

"Hello Harry"

Harry turned and looked down at her but didn't say anything. Minerva bit back the gasp in horror at the scars that littered the young but very malnourished body. She smiled sadly at Harry and held her hand out for the boy to take.

"Hello Harry my name is Minerva McGonagall, and I am here to take you to a family that will take care of you and love you. Would you like to go?"

Harry looks shocked and then gave a shy smile.

"I...I would...like to go"

Minerva smiled gently and loosely took his hand, so in case the child wanted to pull his hand away. Harry gripped her hand and followed her to the spot where she would appareate them to Hogwarts.

"Now can you close your eyes for me? Do not worry I am not going to leave you alone"

Harry closed his eyes nervously and then rather suddenly it felt like his whole body was squeezed really tiny and the released back into its original size. Harry opened his eyes and gasped loudly at the rather startling sight of a magnificent Castle standing behind a large gate of some kind that didn't  
seem to have an opening till Minerva stepped up to it and tapped it with her wand and an entrance appeared.

\- - INSIDE ALBUS OFFICE - -

Albus smiled at the young boy in front of him.

"Hello my boy"

Harry just started at the man in the garish clothing. Albus lent back in his chair as all the Weasleys piled into his office to meet the new member of the overly large family.  
Harry stood there as Albus told him for his safety he was putting him with this very caring family. After that the introductions were made, Molly Weasley stepped up and crashed the boy to her bosom but the boy reacted violently to the hug. Pulling himself free he bolted back into the corner of the room and huddled in on himself hoping no one would   
touch him.

Molly frowned I am going to have to teach the boy that I am the boss from now on. Minerva went over and knelt in front of the boy and whispered softly.

"Don't worry no one is going to hurt you"

after while Harry came out of his shell and stood up to finish the introductions.

Molly smiled and lent forward.

"I am Molly Weasley and this is my Husband Arthur Weasley, and my Children, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron and Ginny"

Each red head waved to as his/her name was called. After everything was sorted Harry was taken to the Weasleys house.

\- - TIME SKIP 8 YEARS (Harry is 16) - -

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were sitting in a little cottage on the edge of a forest in a small town called Forks. (Sirius had chosen the location as he loved the name of the place). When a Brown and white owl flew to the window and tapped at it. Sirius stood up and went to open the window. Once open he held his arm out for the owl.  
He brought the letter over to the fire were Remus was sitting after giving a owl treat and water to the owl. Remus snuggled into Sirius's side and opened the letter.

Dear Remus and Sirius,

I am writing to you in concern of Harry.  
Fred and I caught them doing something horrible to Harry.  
I think it would be best if you two came and got him out of  
the house as fast and soon as possible I do not know how long  
they have been treating Harry this way but we fear that it may  
not just be our parents that are doing it.

Yours  
Fred and George

Sirius was pale with rage and Remus couldn't control himself he felt his wolf about to take control. Raining in his wolf he realised losing control wont help them get Harry away his abusers.

Pulling Sirius up to his feet and dragged him to the fireplace and threw some floo powder and yelled out

"THE BURROW"

Remus and Sirius flew out of the fireplace as fast as they could and rushed to find Harry cowering in the corner of the kitchen as Molly stood over him with a wooden spoon and what looked like a roast meat fork, and was beating him with them.

Molly spun around when she heard a noise and paled at the site of a furious animagus and a werewolf that had lost control. Remus couldn't change but he could still be as lethal as one. Storming of to the quivering fat mass and grabbed her by the throat and started to shake her.

"How DARE you! Lay a hand on Harry"

All Molly could do was wimper as she stared into the Amber eyes of the werewolf. Remus threw her to the side.

"I am taking Harry and if you so as much as look for him I will come back and kill you"

Molly nodded and watched as the three of them left.

_-_-_ SCENE CHANGE_-_-_

Paul and Jacob walked towards the meeting spot. Ever since Bella had chosen the leech he had realized that his feelings for her weren't love but just purely platonic. Paul glanced sideways at his lover, and place a large hand on the taller boys shoulder.

"Are you ok Jake?"

Jacob turned and lent in and kissed Paul's chin and sighed.

"I'm good but I have a feeling that everything is going to be shaken up alot"

Paul nodded and looked forward as Leah and Seth came hurrying over.

"You wont belive what I just saw"

Seth said as he bounced up and down excitedly. Jacob chuckled.

"What?"

Seth took a deep breath and spat it out rather fast even for the heightened hearing they still had trouble understanding it.

"Ijustsawsomeonejustmagicalypopintoanareaaroundsomeoneshouselikeoneminutetheywerenttherebutthenanothertheywere"

Seth noticed the three identical looks of confusion so he slowed down what he said.

"I just saw someone just magically pop into an area around someones house like one minute they weren't there but then another they were"

Leah Gaped.

"here in the reservation?"

Seth nodded with a huge grin. Leah growled and smacked him upside the head.

"how do you know it wasn't vampires huh?"

Seth glared at her while rubbing the back of his head.

"I know that but for one it is a sunny day and they weren't sparkling and also they didn't have red or gold colour eyes one had green, one had brown and the other had silver"

Leah growled out.

"Then you where probably sleeping things just can't pop into existence"

Jacob sighed and laid a hand on Paul's thigh as he lent back on his arms and looked at the sky.

"I wonder what's taking Sam so long"

Seth flushed at the mention of his imprint. Sam had been dating Leah when Seth had imprinted on Sam, much to the boy's delight as he had a huge crush on the tall, strong, muscled, man. Sam chose that moment to walk out onto the cliff in only a pair of cut off pants and sneakers. He stalked straight over to Seth and laid a possessive kiss on the smaller male's lips.

Seth moaned softly and tried to deepen the kiss but Sam pulled away and sat away from him to start the meeting. Leah walked over and sat beside Sam and rested her head on his shoulder. Seth looked heart broken but quickly hid it. As he didn't want to get into a fight with his sister.

Jacob looked over at Sam,

"Seth found out something interesting today"

Sam looked over at Seth who immediately perked up at being noticed by his crush.

"do tell"

was the only thing he said. Seth bowed his head and muttered it but it was still heard.

"I saw three people magically pop into existence, over by the small cottage on the edge of the forest"

Sam thought about it and looked down into Leah's eyes.

" I think you can keep an eye on the Seth and report anything strange"

Seth nodded and stayed quite through the rest of the meeting. Once it ended he stood up and walked over to Sam once everyone left.

"Seth I know it must be hard on you to see me with Leah but I thought I should be the one to tell you that Leah and I are getting married"

Seth choked back a sob and turned and ran off into the forest with Sam chasing after him calling his name.

Harry looked around his room and then turned and walked back out. Finding a small cupboard just off the kitchen. He opened it and looked around noticing that there was enough room to add a small mattress. With a flick of his hand he managed to turn a unused broom into a mattress.

Lying down he closed his eyes and dreamt of two males one was tall very well built and a russet brown coloured, the other was just shorter then the first one and just as muscular and just slightly lighter in skin colour. Harry smiled for some reason he felt safe and loved.  
________________________________________  
END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 SoulMates  
DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING x3  
________________________________________

Remus woke up the next morning and went to Harry's room and found it completely empty. Gasping he spun around and stormed through the house in search for his missing adopted godson. He walked past a cupboard when he heard a small noise inside. Walking silently over to the door he opened it gently and gasped softly.  
He pushed the door open some more and knelt down and gently shook Harry to wake him. Harry shot up in terror and tried to get away from Remus. Sirius came running down the stairs and skidded to a stop when he noticed that Harry was pushing himself as far as he could go into the corner of the cupboard. He knelt down beside Remus and held out his hand.

"Come on Harry, we aren't going to hurt you I promise to keep you safe"

Harry looked at him and started to formulate a plan to escape. Creeping forward he reached the opening of the cupboard and just as Sirius and Remus moved out of the way, Harry made a break for it.  
Running as fast as his small thin legs could carry him he fled the house and into the surrounding forest.  
________________________________________

Paul and Jacob walked side by side in their wolf form doing their turn at patrol when they heard what sounded like a small cry. Moving silently to the spot where they heard the noise from. Stopping completely still they both imprinted on the small, thin boy. Phasing back and untying their shorts from their ankles and slipped them on before walking into the clearing.

________________________________________

Sirius and Remus were frantic. They both tried going after Harry but lost him about a few feet into the forest. Remus quickly rushed in and grabbed the phone and dialled the number for the sheriff's department. It rung for a minute when Chief Swan answered the phone.

"Swan here"

Remus started speaking quickly.

"Chief, Its Remus here, our godson has gotten lost in the woods and we don't know where he has gotten to." (A/N: Will explain how they know each other in another chapter)  
Charlie shot up out of his chair and grabbed his jacket.

"Im on the way"  
________________________________________

Harry sobbed as he curled into a ball. He didn't understand why people always wanted to hurt him. He thought Remus and Sirius liked him but then Remus was in his cupboard and the only time anyone ever went into his cupboard was to take him or punish him.

Harry stiffened when he sensed someone or some ones in the clearing with him. Taking a deep shakey breath he slowly turned around and stared eyes wide at the sight of two ridiculously tall and muscular men.

Harry backed away eyes brimming with tears and fear he was about to make a run for it when one stepped forward and rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. Instead of being frightened like he usually did he felt calm and safe.

"My name is Jacob, what is yours little one?"

Harry opened and closed his mouth a couple of times and then whispered.

"M..My name is H…Harry"

Paul stepped forward and ran a hand over Harry's cheek to wipe away his tears

"Mine is Paul sweet one. Why are you crying?"  
________________________________________

Charlie skidded to a stop in front of Remus' and Sirius' house and got out at a quick pace along with Sam and Jared.  
The three of them walked in where Remus was waiting for them

"Sirius is in the forest in search for young Harry"

Charlie mentioned for him to come on out.

"Remus I would like you to meet Sam and Jared they will be helping in the search of Harry"

The four of them headed out and and went into teams of two, Jared with Charlie and Sam with Remus.

________________________________________  
Jacob sat down and mentioned for Harry to join. Paul sat down as well and gently took hold of Harry's Hand and gently pulled him. Harry sat between the two of them and stayed absolutely quite.

"would you like to tell us little one why you where crying"

Jacob murmured as he carded his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry didn't know where to begin but he had this feeling that he could tell these to boys anything and not be judged or hurt.

"W…well it all started when my parents died…"

________________________________________

Sirius rushed through the forest in his animagus form. Head lowered so he could sniff out his young cub. He froze in his tracks when he came to the clearing where Harry was sitting in-between two very large men, But that wasn't what stopped him. It was the fact that his young godson was telling them about the abuse, and the fear that while leaving with Sirius and Remus that he would be abused again even though they felt safe.

________________________________________

"…After a beating I snuck out of the cupboard and went to get something to eat I was so hungry I hadn't eaten anything for a few days. I was eating a few bites of food when my uncle came down into the kitchen. He beat me so bad, my aunt and cousin came in and tried to stop him, but they couldn't my uncle killed my cousin by beating his head in with a bat and then he…."

Harry buried his face into his hands, Jacob and Paul moved closer and wrapped their arm around Harry to show that they where here for him.

"…He raped my auntie with the bat because she wanted to keep Dudley and Me safe from my uncle. I jumped on him to save her but he threw me off and was about to hit me when the police kicked down the door and fired some shots off at him. Killing him instantly"  
Harry took a deep breath.

"I was in the hospital for awhile, when the police came in and told me my name for the first time. All the while I always thought my name was freak or boy…They also came in to tell me my aunt had passed away"

Jacob pulled Harry onto his lap and wrapped his large arms around him and kissed his temple. Paul slid beside them and held the two boys as Harry was talking.

"I got taken into a family, they had 6 boys and 1 girl. So I thought they would be nicer to me but I was wrong it was just as bad I was their personal slave I cleaned and cooked and took beatings. Then Remus and Sirius came and took me away to here. They gave me an actual bedroom but it felt weird so I slept in the cupboard…Remus woke me up and I reacted badly and ran and got lost"

Harry didn't understand it was like he was forced to take a truth potion. He didn't mind he needed to get it off his chest.

Sirius changed back and walked into the clearing making the two tall boys stiffen and glare his way. Sirius ignored them and knelt in front of Harry and took his hand.

"Harry cub are you ok?"

Harry stared in surprise.

"You came looking for me?"

Just as Harry said that Remus, Sam, Charlie and Jared stepped into the clearing. Remus hurried over and gathered Harry into his arms and held him close.

"I'm so glad we found you Harry"

Harry Stiffened at first but then relaxed into Remus' arms and put his head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to cause trouble after I realised I over reacted I realised I was lost"

Remus kissed his forhead.

"Its fine Harry"

Harry looked up at Charlie, Sam and Jared who were smiling at him.

"Its ok Harry just as long as you are ok"

PLZ R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Soulmates

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing xD if I did Bella wouldn't exist or be as freaking emo and The vampires wouldn't freaking SPARKLE can you get any more weirder then a sparkly vamp o.o –cough-

Seth huddled in his bedroom. Head buried into his knees as he heard the squeal come from down stairs as his mother found out about the marriage. He stood up and went to the CD player and placed Adele's latest CD into the machine and turned it on full volume and locked his bedroom door and lent against it singing softly along to the lyrics.

_I heard, that your settled down._

_That you, found a girl and your married now._

_I heard that your dreams came true._

_Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you._

_Old friend why you so shy?_

_It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie._

Seth sobbed softly and thought of what it would have been like if Sam had chosen him as his lover and not his sister.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited._

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded,_

_That for me it isn't over._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you._

_I wish nothing but the deep, for you too._

_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:-_

" _Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah._

Seth stood up and walked to his bedroom window and saw Sam standing there leaning against his car as he gazed softly at Leah. Seth placed his hand on the window and closed his eyes and pressed his forehead on the cool glass.

_You'd know, how time flies._

_Only yesterday, was the time of our lives._

_We were born and raised in a summery haze._

_Bound by the surprise of glory days._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited._

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded,_

_That for me it isn't over._

Seth opened his eyes and continued watching his imprint. He opened his window and sat on the ledge with his back against the frame. He looked towards his door for a moment so he didn't notice that Sam had looked up and gazed at him with worry in his eyes before looking down at his mobile.

Seth turned and looked at the man he loved more then anything in the world.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you._

_I wish nothing but the deep, for you too._

_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:-_

" _Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yay._

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares._

_Regret's and mistakes they're memories made_

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

Leah glared up at Seth and yelled up.

"Turn off that stupid music"

Seth just stared and stood up and went back inside his bedroom. Sue Clearwater placed her hand on her daughters arm.

"Leave him Hun, something's upset him"

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you._

_I wish nothing but the deep, for you too._

_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:-_

" _Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you._

_I wish nothing but the deep, for you too._

_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:-_

" _Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yay._

_Yeah, Yeah._

Sam stood up and headed inside.

"I will have a talk with him"

Walking up the stairs and stopped outside Seth's room. Picking the lock when he realised that the door was locked. He stepped in and found Seth curled up next to his bed. He knelt in front of Seth and placed his hand underneath his chin and lifted it up so Seth looked into his eyes.

Seth took a deep breath as he looked into Sam's eyes.  _'Why not'_ Seth thought  _'one kiss won’t hurt either of us'_  Seth lent forward and pressed his lips against Sam's, wrapping his arms around him and pressed close.

Sam sat stock still as he was kissed by Seth. He snapped out of it when Seth pressed closer trying to feel him more. Sam grabbed Seth's arms and pushed him away.

Gazing at him Seth tried getting closer.

"Sam...I…I need you"

Sam blinked and suddenly stood up. Backing away he was about to leave the room when Seth grabbed his arm.

"Please stay Sam"

Sam shook his head and sighed.

"I thought you understood that I am Marrying Leah?"

Seth shook his head, and moved closer to him.

"I thought I could deal with it Sam I really did but I can't stand by and watch you marry her"

Sam frowned and looked at him

"I love Leah Seth, I know you imprinted on me but I told you I wanted to be friends"

Seth shifted and eyes trailing down Sam's chest,

"I know but…I just CAN'T be just friends Sam"

He moved over and traced his fingers along Sam's chest. Sam closed his eyes. He didn't want to admit it to himself just yet that the thought of Seth's hands on him felt nice and the sinful yet erotic image of what he could make Seth do with those wonderful hands of his. Snapping out of his daze he moved away and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Seth…"

Walking out of the room he headed to where Leah was sitting on the couch. Sitting beside her he placed his arms around her and watched the TV with her trying to forget what happened upstairs.

Jacob and Paul looked at Harry who was pushing his food around his plate. Sirius and Charlie where chatting about football while Remus was trying to get him to eat.

"Eat Harry you need to get your strength up"

Harry shook his head

"mm not hungry"

Remus sighed and gave Jacob and Paul a look. Jacob smiled and placed a large hand over Harry's smaller one, taking the fork from him and picked up a forkful of food and moved it in front of Harry's mouth. Harry bit his lip to keep from opening his mouth. Paul decided to help and started to tickle him gently which made Harry giggle and laugh which gave Jacob a chance to feed him.

After that Harry ate as much as he could much to the delight of everyone

Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Soulmates

DISCLAIMER: - if I owned it o .o id make it all gay and Bella hanging from a tree

WARNING: RAPE IN CHAPTER don't say I didn't warn yah

_ Charlie arched underneath Sirius as he dragged his tongue across his left nipple while Remus nibbled along his right thigh and came to his straining erection. Licking the tip he then proceeded to take the head into his mouth and started to suck hard. Rolling his balls into his hand. _

Charlie sat up breathing hard. Running his hand down his face before throwing the covers back and winced when he noticed the mess he made. Quickly taking his shorts off and put them into the dirty clothes hamper before getting ready to start work. He remembered the first time he met the two gorgeous men.

**_ -_- FLASH BACK -_- _ **

_ Charlie went about his normal routine doing a patrol of the town before stopping to get a coffee at the Diner. After ordering the half strength coffee he turned to notice to foreigners. He walked over and smiled down at the very good looking men. _ __ 'Not that he would admit it to himself' _Sirius and Remus looked up from the map they were looking over and stared up at him._

" _Hello I'm Chief Swan and I wanted to welcome you to Forks"_

_ Remus smiled and held out his hand. _

" _My name is Remus Lupin and this man here is Sirius Black. Thank you for welcoming. Do you think you could help us?"_

_ Charlie smiled. _

" _I would love to help. What do you need?"_

_ Sirius gave Charlie a cheeky smile and moved over so the man could sit down. _

" _We are looking for 66 Melrop Road. Do you know where that is?"_

_ Charlie blinked and looked at them. Remus seeing the man’s' confusion smiled. _

" _We are thinking of buying the property"_

_ Charlie nodded his head and thanked the waitress who brought his coffee over, _

" _Do you have a car?"_

_ Both men shook their heads. _

" _Well then how bout after this I can take you there?"_

_ Sirius smiled and nodded his head. _

" _That would be helpful thank you very much"_

**_ -_- END FLASH BACK -_- _ **

Smiling to himself he went about his normal duties. Trying but failing to forget that he had the biggest crush he had ever had on anyone not on just one man bur TWO men.

_I open my eyes_  
_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light._  
_I can't remember how_  
_I can't remember why_  
_I'm laying here tonight_  
_And I can't STAND the pain_  
_And I can't make it go away_  
_No I can't STAND the pain_

Harry woke up that morning feeling like he used to terrified. The house was quite Jacob and Paul had gone home the night before and by the sounds of it Sirius and Remus were either still asleep or they had left him to be alone.

_ How could this happen to me _ _  
_I've made my mistakes_  
_got nowhere to run_  
_The night goes on as I'm fading away_  
_I'm sick of this life_  
_I just wanna scream_  
_How could this happen to me__

Standing in the bathroom Harry just stared at the tiled wall as the water pounded into his back as memories bombarded him.

**_ -_- FLASH BACK -_- _ **

Vernon thrusting young 6 year old Harry into the shower as the fat whale stripped down to join Harry. Pushing Harry into the wall he lowered himself to the ground and took the boys penis into his mouth sucking on him. Harry whimpered he didn't understand why he liked the feeling even though he knew it was wrong. Vernon then turned Harry around and using some shampoo he lathered up his fingers and stuck them into Harry preparing him. Sticking the second in he started to pump his fingers in faster.

Gasping out in pleasure Harry started to press backwards. Smirking Vernon stood up and pressed his hard pulsing cock to Harry’s entrance and pushed in. Moaning at the tight feeling he started to thrust into the body. Harry was so disgusted in his body in that he was responding to the rape. Leaning back into Vernon, Harry pushed his hips back to meet with Vernon's thrusts. Reaching around Harry Vernon started to pump his cock in time with his thrusts. Bending Harry over so he was leaning against the edge of the bath. He pounded into Harry harder and faster, He bit his lip as he came coating Harrys innards with his cum. Fireworks exploded behind Harry’s eyes as he had a dry orgasm.

Molly smiled sweetly down at Harry as she walked over to him wearing nothing but a teddy, Arthur smiled coming over completely nude. Climbing onto the bed the both of them kissed over the top of Harry while looking down at a 15 year old Harry. Molly smirked and rolled over onto her back and spread her legs.

"Come on boy show me how well you have been trained."

Harry crawled over completely silent like he had been taught to. Leaning down he removed Molly's panties and licked her clit with the flat of his tongue. Sliding a finger into her he started to finger her while sucking on her clit. Molly arched her back as she whimpered and moaned pushing her hips down into Harry’s mouth and gripping his head. Arthur came up behind Harry and prepared Harry quickly before sliding into him in one thrust. Harry couldn't stay quite.

"Oh… Oh … m….more Pl…please"

Arthur growled at the begging and gripped Harrys hips and started to thrust in harder as Harry pushed his cock into Molly. With each thrust Arthur did Harry moved out of her and thrust in when Arthur moved out of him.

After awhile all three of them came.

**_ -_- END FLASH BACK -_- _ **

_ Everybody's screaming _ _  
_I try to make a sound but no one hears me_  
_I'm slipping off the edge_  
_I'm hanging by a thread_  
_I wanna start this over again_  
_So I try to hold_  
_On to a time when_  
_Nothing mattered_  
_And I can't explain what happened_  
_And I can't erase the things that I've done_  
_No I can't__

Tears gathered in Harrys eyes at the memories. He didn't like what he was forced to do and yet his body had betrayed him. Getting out of the shower he quickly got dressed and headed out into the hallway just as the phone rang.

Sirius picked it up and was talking to Charlie when Harry came down the stairs. Harry stood behind Sirius and opened and closed his mouth wanting to say something but he couldn't.

_ How could this happen to me _ _  
_I've made my mistakes_  
_got nowhere to run_  
_The night goes on as I'm fading away_  
_I'm sick of this life_  
_I just wanna scream_  
_How could this happen to me__

_ I've made my mistakes _ _  
_got nowhere to run_  
_The night goes on as I'm fading away_  
_I'm sick of this life_  
_I just wanna scream_  
_How could this happen to me__

Stumbling into the kitchen he went about cleaning. It was the only thing that seemed to clear his mind and calm him down. Sirius entered the kitchen and stared before walking to Harry. Making sure he made some noise to alert Harry.

"Morning Harry how are you?"

Harry looked up at him the lowered his gaze.

"I'm okay thank you"

Sirius knelt down and lifted Harrys chin.

"You can tell me anything you want you know that Harry"

Harry nodded his head and looked at him. And wrapped his arms around him and pressed his forehead to Sirius' shoulder. Harry felt Sirius' hand rub up and down his back. The same way Vernon used to do before taking him over and over. Closing his eyes he knew his reaction to this was silly. Sirius wouldn't hurt him but it was hard to shake off years of abuse.

Sirius stood and smiled.

"Charlie and Bella will be over for lunch in half an hour would you like to help me prepare the meal?"

Harry looked surprised and then gave his first smile ever smile.

"You…you want m…my help?"

Sirius grinned and nodded his head.

"I would love it if you helped me."

**_ -_- HALF AN HOUR LATER -_- _ **

A knock at the door sounded through the cottage. Harry looked at Sirius and Remus who had just recently joined them after being woken up rather rudely by Sirius. Noticing that they were busy he made his way to the door. Opening it a crack and looked out. Seeing Charlie, a girl and a boy, he opened the door a little wider. Charlie seeing him beamed at Harry.

"Harry my dear boy, How are you?"

Harry gave attentive smile and aloud them in. The girl looked him up and down and sneered at him behind her father’s back. Harry ducked his head and shuffled his feet. Charlie smiled and placed his hand on Harrys shoulder. He was only able to do that, without Harry freaking out.

"I would like you to meet my daughter Bella and her boyfriend Edward"

Harry just nodded while still staring down at the ground. Remus stepped into the entrance hall and gazed at them.

"Are you all going to stand there all day or come and eat?"

He asked teasingly. Bella smiled and nodded; grabbing hold of Edwards hand they followed Remus into the dining room. Harry trailed behind them and sat down between Remus and Sirius as he usually did. Sirius turned and looked down at Harry.

"How hungry are you Harry?"

Harry looked up at him threw his fringe.

"Not a lot sir"

Sirius sighed.

"What did I say about calling me that?"

He asked while smiling gently at him to let him know that he wasn't as mad as Harry may think. Harry gazed up at him and whispered.

"Not to?"

Remus chuckled and placed a sandwich in front of Harry.

"Come on and eat"

Harry nodded and when he looked up his eyes locked onto Bella's and she just looked away. Edward looked between the two and then locked eyes with Harry. Harry flushed and looked down and started to nibble on his sandwich. When the three adults stood up and left the teenagers alone to talk, Bella finally got a chance to ask Harry,

"Why the fucks do you act the way you do?"

Edward frowned and looked at Bella.

"Bells I don't think that's a good idea to demand such things like that"

Bella just shook her head and stared at Harry waiting for him to respond.

"W…what do y…you m…m…mean?"

She rolled her eyes and lent forward.

"I mean you act like some slut the way you press close to those two men. Are you their lover?"

Harry violently started to shake his head and wrapped his arms around his legs.

"N…NO...I….IM…NOT!"

Harry shouted, curling into a ball he started to sob. Edward winced as memories of Harrys previous home life started to flash before his eyes. Sirius and Remus rushed in and went straight to him. Pulling him close Sirius and Remus tried to calm Harry down but it wasn't working instead he got more terrified. Sirius remembered how Jacob and Paul where able to keep Harry calm so he rushed to the phone. Knowing Jacob was in school he phone Paul. Paul answered and sounded like he had just woken up.

"WHAT!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, he would have laughed as well but this was no laughing matter.

'Harry is having a panic attack and we need you over here ASAP"

Paul was out of bed like lightening.

"I'll be right there"

Hanging up he rushed out of the house phasing after tying his pants to his ankle and ran. Once getting close to their house he phased back, yanking on his pants he kicked down the door and ran into where he sensed his distressed mate was. He was so worried about Harry that he didn't even notice that Bella and Edward where there.

Kneeling down in front of Harry he pulled the struggling boy into his arms. Rocking Harry backwards and forwards as he whispered soothing words into his ear. After what seemed like hours but in reality were only a few minutes Harry stopped shaking and his soft sobs faded away. Paul glared at Bella he just had a feeling she had done something.

"What did you say or do?"

Bella frowned.

"I did nothing"

Paul growled but a tiny hand on top of his stopped him from lunging at her. He looked down at Harry who looked up at him with teary eyes. Sirius and Remus frowned.

"What the Fudge happened?"

They both had learnt the hard way to not swear in front of Harry. Edward sighed and looked at his girlfriend and shook his head.

"Bella ask and I will repeat the exact words she used. I mean you act like some slut the way you press close to those two men. Are you their lover?"

Remus' face paled in rage but it was Charlie that snapped.

"Bella how could you I TOLD you to not say anything and you go and disobey me. I want you to go home NOW and Edward thank you but you are not to see her at all till I say so"

Edward nodded and stayed seated while Bella head down headed out.

**_ Song _ ** **__ ** How could this Happen to me by Simple Plan

PLZ R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Soulmates

DISCLAIMER: Don't own but wish I did XD

Bella stalked down the street on her way home. Of course her father would tell her to go home when he was the one that drove them all here. She was also peeved at Edward, HE was supposed to love her and keep her safe and yet he told them what she said. She kicked a stone and glared into the woods, the boy also the way he acted it irritated her.

She made herself into the perfect girl for Edward. Even though she liked make-up, short skirts and tight clothing. She became a tomboy just to get with him. It became a lot better when she found out that she was Edwards singer. Smirking she realised she had a good plan _'I'm going to make him feel so guilty'_

Jacob slumped in his chair glaring at the offending piece of paper. _'What person would make us write a piece of paper about the bush rangers in Australia, and who the fuck is Ned Kelly?"_ Sighing he realised he may just have to go to the library and use the computers there to search for some information. Grabbing his books and papers. Jumping up he slipped into a pair of comfortable cut offs and a black t-shirt.

Stopping in the kitchen on his way out, he left a note for his father that he was heading to the library. Hopping into his rabbit he sped off into town. Once getting to the library he hopped out and stared up at the building before heading up the thirty something stairs.

Walking over to the lady he asked if he could book a computer and what sites would be good to look at for Australian history. She smiled.

"Well deary for the computer the maximum amount of time you can use the computer is three hours. (1) and for websites I am not sure I'm more into the book side of things"

Jacob nodded his head and then went and booked a computer. He started off by using Google and typed in 'Ned Kelly'. Wikipedia was the first to pop up so he clicked on it.

( **Edward** " **Ned** " **Kelly** (June 1854/June 1855 – 11 November 1880) was an Irish Australian bushranger. He is considered by some to be merely a cold-blooded killer—others consider him to be a folk hero and symbol of Irish Australian resistance against oppression by the British ruling class for his defiance of the colonial authorities.

Kelly was born in Victoria to an Irish convict father, and as a young man he clashed with the Victoria Police. Following an incident at his home in 1878, police parties searched for him in the bush. After he killed three policemen, the colony proclaimed Kelly and his gang wanted outlaws.

A final violent confrontation with police took place at Glenrowan on 28 June 1880. Kelly, dressed in home-made plate metal armour and helmet, was captured and sent to jail. He was hanged for murder at Old Melbourne Gaol in November 1880. His daring and notoriety made him an iconic figure in Australian history, folklore, literature, art and film.)(2)

Jacob sat back and looked at what he had just read. Grabbing his books he started to write.

Paul growled and glared at Leah. He had just caught her beating up Seth who had during their parole let it slip what happened in his bedroom the other day. Leah lunged at Paul but was knocked to the ground by Sam who had Jared run to him and tell him that Leah, Paul and Seth where fighting.

He used the alpha voice to get them to turn back and glared at the three of them.

"What the FUCK is going on here?"

Seth shifted and looked at Sam.

"I didn't do anything wrong Leah went all crazy…"

Leah reached over and punched him in the gut.

"You had your disgusting paws all over MY fiancée."

Paul frowned and glared at her. Sam reached over and grabbed her arm gently and sighed.

"Leah calm down."

She pressed close to Sam and sneered at Seth. Sam looked at Paul

"What where you fighting for?"

Paul snarled.

"That Bitch was going to kill him so I intervened"

Leah snorted and rested her hand on Sam's waist.

"And? Not like anyone would miss him"

Seth glared at the ground not saying anything. Leah didn't like what Seth was doing she let go of Sam and lunged at Seth clawing at him. Seth screamed for a split second before changing to and fighting her. It was in that moment that it happened; it was like the whole world stopped…

Remus put the phone down into the cradle. Turning, he smiled sadly at Sirius.

"I have booked Harry an appointment with a Physiatrist tomorrow at 3.30pm"

Sirius nodded and pressed a chaste kiss to his lovers’ cheek before going to inform his godson. Stepping into the room that they had given to Harry all decorated with things he liked, pictures of his boyfriends, of dragons and wolves. Harry was sitting in front of the window and was snoozing in the afternoon sun. Sirius knelt down beside Harry and gently so not to startle Harry. Harry stirred and blinked as Sirius' face came into view.

"Padfoot what's wrong?"

Sirius smiled and scooped Harry up gently in his arms and took his place, placing Harry gently on his lap and hugged him close.

"Remus and I have booked a Physiatrist appointment tomorrow for you"

Harry sat there looking stunned and speechless. Then he turned his head and tucked it under his chin.

"I…I'm scared of it, but I…I know that it's made to help me"

Sirius kissed Harry on top of the head and smiled,

"Yes Harry it is"

Sam stood stunned as Leah lunged at Seth. Suddenly as if on impulse he swiftly changed and jumped in between the two and barred his teeth in a vicious snarl at Leah. She stopped and lowered her body in submission and stared at her fiancée in a stunned look.

Seth also lowered to the ground and flinched when Sam turned around and instead of attacking as well he lent forward and nuzzled his snout and gave a soft growl. Once they were all settled down they transformed back, got dressed and stood staring at each other in silence.

Paul broke the five minute silence and glared at Leah,

"Sam what are you going to do about this?"

Sam sighed and looked at Seth and gave him a small smile.

"At the moment that Leah had attacked Seth my wolf also imprinted"

Seth gasped when he understood.

"You imprinted on me?"

Sam gave a small nod; Leah let out a scream and dropped to her knees.

"We were to get married soon too"

Sam shook his head and walked over to Seth and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I should have known it would have happened but I was blinded by the fact that I was in a relationship with you to even think it"

Paul growled and stepped forward,

"She needs to be punished for almost trying to kill Seth"

Sam nodded and looked at Leah.

"You are grounded, you are NOT to shift at any stage unless the pack is being attacked, and you will not leave your house unless going to work"

She gapped,

"You can’t tell me when I can and cannot leave my house"

Sam snarled and stepped forward his jaw clenching, Saying in his Alpha voice

"I can tell you what to do Leah I am your Alpha and you tried to harm a pack member"

Leah just glared and turned around and walked back towards her house. Paul also nodded and turned and headed to Harrys house. Sam then looked at Seth and knelt down on the ground.

"Seth…I...”

Seth touched his arm and said softly

"You don't have to say anything"

Sam shook his head

"No I do please just listen."

Seth nodded and looked him in the eyes. Sam took a deep breath,

"Seth there is nothing I can say to make what I did any better…" he reached up and stroked Seth’s bruised cheek "…Or make an excuse for what I have done. But please believe me that I will try and make it up to you every waking moment until the day I die"

A tear slowly slid down Seth's cheek and he threw his arms around his neck and sobbed.

"Sam…I love you and I forgive you"

Sam shook his head and touched his cheek,

"I haven't done anything yet to be forgiven so please don't say that not yet, not until I can prove myself to you."

Seth nodded and nuzzled his chest.

Edward sat in a tree watching Bella discreetly making sure she didn't know that he was watching. He watched as Bella planned nasty things for the new boy Harry. He also watched as she had Mike from school and another guy he hadn't seen before go up into her room and have a threesome. He closed his eyes, _how could I not of known that she was having an affair, or that she had such a nasty personality._ Edward jumped down the tree and ran as fast as the wind to the Black Resident to warn them of what Bella's plan was.

Jacob met up with Paul outside their mates’ house and knocked on the door. Remus opened the door and smiled warmly at the two boys.

"Come in, Come in"

Stepping to the side he let Paul and Jacob inside. Harry came down the stairs with Sirius, upon seeing his mates he gave a sunshine smile and moved over to them and gave them a hug.

"Hello Paul and Jake"

Paul lent down and pressed a soft kiss to Harrys forehead and smiled warmly at him,

"Hello my love"

Jacob then moved and wrapped his arms around his waist and picked him up and twirled him around, placing a soft kiss to his cheek before placing him back on the ground. Sirius and Remus smiled, they had been surprised that they could make Harry feel safe and open with them and they were glad that it happened.

-_-_-_-_- FAST FORWARD TILL AFTER THE APPOINTMENT-_-_-_-_-_-_-

(A.N. Because I have no idea what goes on in a physiatrist appointment I'm not going to write it)

Harry stepped out of Dr, Wong's (3) office and smiled shakily at his god fathers, and moved to them and stood between them making them sort of like a wall guarding him from the people outside of it. Dr. Wong came over and asked to speak to Remus and/or Sirius. Remus went in but upon noticing the way Harry was acting decided to stay outside with him.

Dr Wong smiled at Remus and said.

"Your god son has a lot of issues…"

Remus cut him off there

"I know he does that's why I was hoping you could help him with them"

Dr Wong nodded his head sighed

"It will take months even years to help Harry move past his traumatic past and even then he may relapse at times…So I suggest regular weekly appointments at about 2 hours per session, and before you ask for the price I will be doing the Pro Bono, which means I will do this for free"

Remus sat stunned before jumping up and shaking his hand.

"Thank you for doing this, it means a great deal to all of us"

Wong smiled and nodded

"I’m glad to help"

Remus shook his hand one more time before heading out to his family. Smiling he lead them to the car and sat down. Sirius and Harry climbed in and looked towards Remus. Remus smiled and nodded,

"He said you will have weekly appointments which will last 2 hours and He will be doing this for free"

Harry and Sirius looked stunned, and then Sirius smiled and kissed Remus on the lips and Harry on the cheek before settling down for the journey home.

 

* * *

 

(1) = Our public Library Has comps. That have 1 hour and 3 hour sessions the 3 hours are the studding ones while the 1 hour one is for games and stuff.

(2)= Can be actually found on Wikipedia :3

(3)= Dr Wong is off Law and Order SVU :3 he is my fav doc of all

PLZ R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Edward rushed back in to Sirius and Remus house. Skidding to a stop in front of the two of them he said in a rush.

"Bella is planning on doing something really bad to Harry so you will have to keep him safe"

Charlie slumped in his chair and rubbed his face.

"I can't believe my own flesh and blood would be like this"

Remus sat down and rubbed his back. Sirius started to pace.

"What should we do?"

Paul sat back on his hunches and looked down at a sleeping Harry in his arms,

"I have an idea but I do not think you will like this idea"

Sirius, Remus and Charlie looked at him with a quizzical expression. Then Remus spoke up.

"What is it Paul?"

Paul looked down at Harry and stroked a lock of hair off his face.

"He could come and stay with either me or Jacob. Or we rotate he stays with me when Jacobs at school and stays with Jacob while I'm at work."

Sirius thought on that and then nodded.

"That's a really good idea considering, he trusts you guys a lot and it will help keep him safe."

Edward stood and sighed.

"I will keep an eye on Bella and tell you if she plans to move or not"

Charlie stood up and walked over to Edward and smiled at the boy.

"Thank you very much, for coming to us with this news. I guess you're not as bad as I thought you were."

Edward gave a small smile and nodded, shaking his hands. Both stood there holding each other's hands.

"Thank you Charlie for your kind words"

Charlie blushed and slowly removed his hands from Edwards grasp and cleared his throat.

"You're more the welcome"

Remus, Sirius and Paul looked between the two then smirked at each other. Once everything had settled they were so going to try and set them up with each other. Charlie quickly turned around and looked at the three.

"I will go and talk to Bella and see if I can send her back to her mother's for a while."

Edward silently watched as Charlie left and he too turned and nodded to the three men and turned and left in a rush. Once they were all gone, the three burst into laughter which resulted in them awakening Harry. Harry sat up in Pauls arms and turned to look at them while rubbing his eyes.

"What's so funny?"

Paul lent down and placed a gentle kiss on Harrys’ forehead.

"Don't worry Harry you don't need to know"

Harry huffed and glared at his tall mate.

"Please tell me Paul."

Paul looked away and tried not meeting his eyes but it was futile. His eyes were drawn back to Harrys’ and he pouted.

"No fair pulling that face Harry"

Harry kept glaring at him. Just then there was a knock on the door. Harry stood up and went to the door. Opening the door his face lit up at the site of his second mate.

"Jake!"

Harry shouted as he threw himself in the arms of his tall mate. Jacob held Harry close and smiled.

"How are you Harry?"

Harry smiled,

"I am fine now that you and Paul are here"

Jacob smiled and took his hand leading him were he could smell the others.

"That is very good"

-Scene Change-

Dumbledore paced backwards and forwards across his office. He spun around and glared at his two incompetent workers.

"What do you mean you've lost him?"

Molly flinched at the cold and deadly sounding voice. She moved closer to her husband and clasped his hand in hers tightly.

"We do not know how they found out but Sirius Black and Remus Lupin came and took him away during the late afternoon and we have been unable to trace them anywhere"

Dumbledore threw one of his trinkets against the wall and watched at it shattered to small pieces. He then spun around and headed to the fire place. Throwing a handful of floo powder into the fireplace he shouted out.

"Severus Snapes’ Quarters"

Severus looked up from the potions journal he was reading and glared at the aging headmaster.

"Is there something I can help you with headmaster?"

Dumbledore glared at the spy and stood in front of him.

"I need you to find someone for me"

Severus placed the journal to the side and stood up and headed to the liquor cabinet.

"Who is it Albus?"

Dumbledore smirked and walked over and placed a hand on the spy's shoulder.

"Harry Potter"

-Scene Change-

Harry let out a loud sneeze and then settled back into the arms of Jacob and Paul.

"Bless You"

They both said and nuzzled into Harrys hair. Sirius and Remus both stood in the door way watching the three of them snuggle against each other neither of the four realised how their perfect or well close to it was about to go for a horrific change.

-Scene Change-

Edward stood outside Charlie's bedroom watching the older man sleep in a pair of revealing boxer shorts. Edward silently opened the window and stood over the man and just watched. He watched as Charlie dreamed of Edward and himself in intimate positions yet tame. Smiling Edward sat on the edge of the bed softly.

-Scene Change-

Bella stood glaring at Mike. He was a lousy lay but for now he would have to do. For her plan to work she had to have people unsuspecting. Unbeknownst to her, a new plan was forming with her in it. That she did not even know.

-Scene Change-

Seth lent against Sam and let out a content sigh. Sam stroked his hands along his arm, up threw his hair and just rested there.

"Thank you Seth"

Seth looked at him with a quizzical look.

“What for?”

Sam lent forward and placed a tender kiss to his head.

"For accepting us, for making my life completely and utterly perfect"

Seth blushed and buried his face into his chest.

"You're just saying that because you imprinted on me"

Sam shook his head and whispered,

"No, it's because you're kind and considerate. You take care of others before yourself, and that you forgive everyone even if they have done something terrible to you"

Seth shook his head and kissed his cheek.

"No, No. Your mistaken I am not always kind and forgiving"

Sam chuckled and pulled him tighter.

"Indeed you are."

PLZ R&R


End file.
